


Unexpected Places

by Marziolf



Category: The Legend of Zelda, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Adventure & Romance, Eventual Sex, Eventual Smut, F/M, Falling In Love, Fantasy, Slow Burn, eventual making love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-23
Updated: 2019-03-23
Packaged: 2019-11-28 19:56:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18212891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marziolf/pseuds/Marziolf
Summary: A quaint piece where Reader is able to fall deeply in love with the Hero, slow burn, generally canon. Sometimes in the most unexpected of places you'll find someone who changes your life, in your case - you found Him, Link. And this Hylian would help you, and you would help him to find exactly what it is that makes the world need both of you.





	Unexpected Places

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! For now, this is being transferred from elsewhere ; as such chapters are marked within but upon continuing they will be using the proper systems in place available on here for chapters!

Chapter 1 ; Adventure was built into you, since you were but a wee Hylian tyke trotting around and attempting to slink from Hateno village, your home. Your parents were troubled by this. The world was far from a completely safe place especially in times of late and their child being full of such brimming curiosity for the world away from the village unnerved them to their cores. Moblins, Bokoblins, keese.... even the wildlife - wolves, boar. All held their own dangers. 

What if a monster got you? What if you hurt yourself too far away for them to hear? What if What if? 

This would never have to truly trouble them for your childhood was not your end. But you grew skilled. You started with stick swords, You'd wrap your hands around the rough bark and wap at the cuccus of the village. Sometimes they'd lay eggs in their alarm, which you'd harvest. You counted this as survival practice and you got fairly good at cooking with the eggs! And then came your 18 birthday. 

"Happy Birthday [Y/N] ! " Your parents through all their better judgement presented you with your gifts. You rose, if slightly groggy -

"Thank you!" And with that you opened the first gift, a sword. A shiny beautiful wonderful Travelers sword. It was sharp and perfectly weighted. You held it, bursting with joy. "Oh!"  
"Open your next one.." They had the air of excitement along with a slight air of "Oh dear what did we do?" You obliged. Tugging away at the paper on the box, removing the top and inside a Soldiers bow and arrow. Who knows how much they spent for this lovely item. Along with a fair amount of arrows. That with skill, would last you quite a while. 

"Oh my gosh, Mum, Dad.. Thank you." A touch of tears welled in your bright [E/C] eyes. "Thank you, truly thank you..." Your voice fluttered off and your dad spoke.

"[Y/N] We know, we figured.. when you became of age you would likely seek adventure. And we know we can't stop you, We don't want to. We know since you were little you craved adventure and now Hyrule is yours to explore. We won't stop you or guilt you. We just want you to know we love you... but you will have to catch your own horse!" The last bit he said with a touch of humor. The horses of Hyrule even when wild were fair creatures, it wasn't totally impossible to think you could tame one but it would not be easy. It would be your first quest. Gain your traveling partner. You smiled, softly. This might be goodbye for a while.

"I won't leave today." You said, "I'll go tomorrow.. let's enjoy my birthday." Now your smile was brighter. Your parents nodded, grinning in return. They were birds that had to let their chick fly free.

This was probably the best birthday you ever had. You wore your sword and bow on your back. With your arrows resting in their quiver. You already felt like the you you had been striving for since you were just a young girl. Your [H/C] hair, shining in the light of the day. You were a spectacular sight, some might call you beautiful, some might call you cute. But no matter what terms for aesthetic they might adopt for you - Strong Willed and smart was among your most important character traits. You had the makings of being a hero of your own sort. The will to help. The want to care. And that special sort of treatment of those that required help. A remarkable person, but with of course that streak of strong willed sass and strength of character.

"[Y/N] ! What's that on your back?" It was Nebb, a young village child, and one of your friends. His Grandpa had given him a love of weapons.

"Oh. It's my weaponry... I'm going to be leaving soon, Making my own way in this world!" Nebb took a moment to accept that, he stared curiously.  
"Could you show me the sword? It's a Travelers sword right. I'd only heard about it in books. I'd love to see it for real! And it's so amazing that you have one!" Removing the sword, carefully and without the skill of someone used to quick unsheathing you showed him the glittering blade. He looked at it, with the sureness of someone who has done a lot of reading but never viewed for real. "Wow." He said, as you sheathed it and he looked at you. "Grandpa told me, I gotta give this to you." He handed you a Red Rupee. 20 rupees in your pocket. "Don't feel bad or humble or anything it's from him not me. For showing it to me, thank you." Just like that he scuttled off to play with his friend and you were left to go finish the shopping you needed to do. For the meal you'd have, possibly the last with your parents for quite a while. Meat and rice stuffed pumpkin won, and you went home. Still thinking about Nebb, and your sword and how amazing it was being able to complete a small task for someone. Even if it was as simple as just showing him your gift so he could see one for real. 

"Lovely, let's all cook together!" Your mother said, sing song. Your thoughts freed from Nebb and the sword now, as you all cooked together. Removing the innards of the pumpkin, throwing in seasoning. Soaking the rice, stuffing it, heating it all and the consuming the food with joy. You all ate together, so happy. "This is delicious!" Your mother noted, nibbling a rather rice-full bite of pumpkin stuffed stew. "You are lucky I taught you how to cook.. and you took it upon yourself to get good with prepping food for yourself. But the cuccus! Of you bet I've seen you wapping them with sticks!" You blushed, so red and your mum she laughed, and your father, this was apparently news to him and he looked at you, with the weapons on your back still. He had only ever seen you as his child, that might get hurt and never as a would be adventurer. Now, hearing about your childhood cuccu and cooking and stick wapping.. it was suddenly hitting him. Like the sticks hit them. You were grown. And you were always going to be someone amazing who wanted to out and explore.

"Don't forget to visit us,." Was all he said that day around the dinner table. "We love you." You nodded,

"Of course I'll visit.. maybe not immediately, but in time. Of course." Soon, the meal was finished and you all went to bed. When you awoke in the morning, you'd be heading out down the hill Hateno sat on and into the bright world. Who knew what you might stumble across in your adventures.

Chapter 2;  
Your very first night out in the wilderness. You certainly didn't catch a horse yet, so you sat on your bed roll by your fire. Heating hunks of meat you hunted over the fire until you could nibble them. So you did, Savoring the taste of fresh caught meat and the accents of wild herb you cooked with the meat. You could hear the distant sounds of enemies as they roamed the areas around in undeath you had never SEEN one of these living sets of bones. You had only heard about them, actually they were among the main creatures your parents never wanted you to ever run into. Glad to be by the fire, you took a deep breath before crawling into your bed roll for your first night of sleep in the wild. It was cozy, and though you felt strong and scared at the same time in some crazy mix. It was the excitement of someone out on an adventure. But the fear of being alone and knowing there are things around you that will attack. And might be strong. Or might be in larger numbers than yourself. 

"I've got this.." You mumbled to yourself, in your particular voice... falling into the grasp of slumber.

\-----

You NEEDED a horse. You had been out for a few days now. Unfortunately, unable to trap and befriend a steed. So you had been walking and at this point you had managed to get yourself exceptionally far. Attempting to avoid conflict for the most part. Sure you had skill but this was still all new to you. So you curved around enemy camps. And you tried to sneak up on horses and you failed. This wasn't exactly up to a good start. This made you, a bit sad. You had so many hopes and as of now the harsh reality of what it was like to adventure especially alone was setting in.

Then, you saw him. A brilliant black horse. Among a small herd in the grasslands littered with the remains of guardians. You took a deep breath. You had this feeling deep within yourself that you needed this Stallion with a fierceness. He was absolutely beautiful, his mane and tail were white and he had the best white socks. He was lovely. And he was going to become yours - he had to. You were ready to follow this horse for as long as it might take. Perhaps it was crazy that you thought you could catch him when up until now you had as such failed in each instance of attempted taming.

"Not this time." You claimed as you slunk down. And waiting a bit. You wanted him to be away from the rest of the herd so that a spook wouldn't cause a frantic gallop off of all of them at once. It would be easier for you. You waited a while. Growing impatient, finally he wandered off a bit. Slowly walking, lifting his hooves and flicking his tail - you approached from behind. Holding your breath and hoping your steps might be quiet. This was a newly tried method. The waiting for him to be alone. It seemed to be working....

Aha! You vaulted yourself onto his back and he started thrashing and bucking. You clung, patting him, staying on, hoping, hoping hoping that this beautiful beast of burden would not get you off. It felt like forever but it was likely not too long he stopped, he still snorted. But he had accepted.. something. Something slight. He had accepted you, on his back and you took a careful breath and patted his neck. With a hint of apprehension, he felt this - he snorted more. The horse was.... stubborn to say the least. Though he has the air of easy taming that Hyrule horses have he was still a wild beast. With a mind of his own. Yet still, the horse accepted you - and you... dismounted. Silly as it might seem to offer him an apple. Removed from your pack, a smile on your face.

"Come on, Big Man. Let's be friends forever." Your voice was so soft, and you looked into his eyes with your [E/C] eyes. He took the apple, he ate it. He whinnied in a bit of horsey delight. Apples were always the answer. You patted him more. He snorted slightly. 

It would be a while before he truly trusted you, but for now this was okay.. easy acceptance was okay. You made a makeshift set of reins. You lead him back to camp. And after a fair while of struggle you suddenly had a horse and this made you feel like your adventure was truly beginning. He allowed you to tie him, you didn't so much tie him because you had a feeling he would flee and gallop off. It was more so that you would really get the chance to feel how amazing it is that you now have your own mount, your own steed. 

"Well, boy.." You started, patting his nose. "We're going to be a team now, aren't we?" He snorted, if it was a little bit of annoyance or him somehow knowing the words you spoke. It didn't matter, you noted the sun was beginning to set and you needed to get your fire up and blazing. So to work you set as the sun sank and darkness took over the world. Your fire was blazing, your spirits were high now. You still had not fought anything - you were but a skittering traveler still. But at this point, you had your horse. And your horse would make everything wonderful. He was powerful, fast and you knew the two of you would become the best of friends in due time.

\-------

Crackle and click, tap tap tap. The sounds were back. They always came back at this time but something felt off. The bone chilling bone snapping sounds of creatures alive by pure nature of the hatred that dripped from their souls and physical bodies even long after their demises. A blink, an instant and you were face to face with the bony remains of a Moblin with its club ready to smack into you. Spiked and dangerous looking. But you couldn't scream, you couldn't make a sound. All you could do was wait for the inevitable as the impact of the club made contact with your body. You wanted to scream you wanted to run but you could do nothing. And then, in an instant you were elsewhere- a beautiful sort of gentle blue light blanketed the room that was otherwise dark but not dank, just.. it felt as if it was hidden away for an eternity. You still couldn't make a sound but you saw something, someone. Asleep in a pool of water. Glittering with the dampness and still breathing. You did not know who this was.

Blink Blink Blink. You awoke. Shooting up and sweating. It was still dark. Still night and this would be the first truly vivid nightmare in a long while.... though it was somewhat nice what it turned into, seeing someone else something different was almost night. You had them often when you were little, they never included this person. Images based off of the horrible monsters little you was shown. Your thirst for adventure was not halted but your dreams if not straight up moderately prophetic they were terrifying and made you feel wrong sometimes. You struggled to fall back asleep curling tightly into yourself and your bedroll. Your horse was doing the horse thing, standing in sleep. You watched his body as he breathed, oddly enough this helped to calm you. Even though he looked like a living shadow and in the darkness might be a bit unsettling you knew it was him and he was there and it made you feel better.. sleep came back to you. Hopefully no more nightmares would plague you and the rest of your night might be restful. Perhaps, if you were lucky.. the nightmares would cease entirely and you'd get answers or another chance to see the weird blue lit room.

Chapter 3;  
"Onwards we go!" You happily chirped at your horse, spurring him on and feeling blessed that your balance was well enough to gallop a horse bareback! You wanted to get to a stable, where they'd be able to care for your horse for you, teach you things and also help set you up with tack. You were vaguely aware of which way to go and so you followed the path and finally you came upon the big horse head shape that was a stable. 

"Really." You mumbled, "They're a touch unsettling looking with those big horse heads... not to say it isn't cool but a bit creepy!" You patted your Black Stallion, speaking to him really, he snorted. He still wasn't totally for you. But something about your ease of character and the gravity of your person made him feel.. at ease and comfortable with you. Perhaps it was that you were sure of yourself. 

"Hooooooooooyyyy!" A friendly greeting from the stable hands, as you rode your boy up. 

"Want to register him with us? It's a fee of 20 rupees." You nodded, suddenly very thankful for Nebb and the Red Rupee he gave you. Handing over the payment he added, "This will get you a locally made tack set all as well.. what would you like to name your horse?" You thought for a moment. 

"Eclipse." You stated.

"Are you sure?" Being asked by the stable hand made you think for a moment if you were really truly positive. A few moments passed, everyone was patient.

"Absolutely." And with that, Eclipse was dubbed and you dismounted. They helped you learn how to tack up properly and comfortable for the best ride. 

"Don't forget, when your horse is truly comfortable with you he'll gallop or trot or canter or walk along the path just naturally as is his habit. When you want to think or enjoy your surroundings, leave the traveling to your trust companion. See where the road takes you, see where you might end up!" You smiled a bit,

"That sounds like a plan." With that you took a look at your boy from afar, having stepped off. He looked amazing all tacked up he was yours and you loved him. "Travelers can stay the night, right?"

"Yes."

"I think I'll stay to rest for a short while before heading out again." The stable occupants nodded. You had not been away from home for that long. Yet Hateno felt so very far away and the road had made you miss being around the warmth of fellows and the heat of proper cooking pots and the way voices carry as people discuss among themselves. You wandered into the stable, and sat down for just a spell. For some reason now you had this feeling of wanting to travel in the night. Your horse able to rest at the stable and you feeling absolute full of energy and trusting in his speed. If you would or would not could be debated for now, you just rested. Feeling at ease among people.

"Hello!" It was Rensa. You didn't know that yet, "I'm Rensa!" Now you knew. 

"Oh?" 

"Yes, Tasseren is my twin brother..... You've got truly a lovely steed there." He motioned to Eclipse who was watching you with the curiosity of someone who trusts you mostly but also wants to make sure they know what you're doing.

"I do, thank you." You flashed a grin, and looked at him with your bright [E/C] eyes.

"It's nice to think there is still wild horses even if it's not as many as there once was. Seeing them around is still absolutely lovely. And to see someone as young as you with such a wild beast." You tilted your head, just slightly almost imperceptible. "Oh don't think I don't know. My brother and I love by horses. And we can recognize a wild beast even when the beast is calm or tamed. You've got yourself a special stallion there. I hope the two of you have wonderful adventures together. But be careful. With yourself, and your horse." 

Eclipse snorted and stamped his hoof. Was he wanting to go? Nervous? Was he listening and knew? You didn't know but his timing was rather funny. 

"Of course. I plan to be with him for quite a while, he really is a wonderful horse.. I don't think he totally likes me yet!" You laughed lightly in your last bit of speech.

"Oh of course not. That takes time, still the horse is fond of you!" He chuckled at you, winked and walked off. You thought for a moment and then rose. It was time to go. The sun was not set but it was sort of low in the sky. This seemed as good a time as any and you walked out, but then the smell of roasting food caught you. 

"Come! The stable loves to gather everyone to eat. We're going to be having Apple Pie, Fruit Pie, Fresh wild roasted Herbs and mushrooms. With a small side of wild caught fish. This is sure to bring up your spirits and raise your endurance!" You couldn't help it, you had to join. Everyone was so happy. Everyone was eating, and so were you. And these people who didn't know you and these other travelers just visiting all made a special sort of family. The sort of warmth that comes of being together in times where the world outside isn't safe. 

"This is delicious!" 

"We all cook together, the Merchants rest, we stable hands gather. We all cook.. it's fun."

"I'm going to have to visit again." You stated, "I'd really love to cook with everyone!" It was Tasseren who responded. 

"Of course! And you will be welcomed back with great joy. You can tell us all about the adventures you get up to while you're gone as well."

"Certainly.." You munched some fish. It was so good and it made you feel like strength was pouring into your bloodstream. "I'm going to be all the better on this journey with this wonderful meal just had."

Eclipse, nearby was munching on oats. He was having himself a lovely feast as well. He'd be well rested for your journey. You still intended to go at night. You wanted to break your fear.. but slowly, yet surely the urge to go was weakening as you thought about sleeping in a warm bed for a night. Letting your horse have a solid break where he would be fed well, be brushed and watered. And you BOTH could rest. Caring for him would always need to come first in your adventures. So for now, to let someone else care and you get care. It was sort of lovely. 

"You know, you're gonna go far kid." Prissen spoke. [You had heard his name in passing.] "You've got the air of a true adventurer about you.... My brother and I, Domidak are treasure hunters. If you find anything ever, feel free to share your time with us. We'd be interested you hear."

"Yes.." You started, Domidak spoke, you assumed.

"You don't quite look like one out to seek treasure... but, who knows. you could be. You might be. No one might know what you might find and stumble across."

"Yes, indeed." You blinked, and flicked some of your [H/C] from your face. Almost like a horse might!

"I think.. I'll stay the night." You finally accepted your fate as it was dark, so dark. nightfall had come so quickly and you wanted to get a good night of sleep. You told yourself this was so Eclipse could get a good rest. 

"We're happy to have you." With that, everyone finished up their eating and packed up all the stoneware and you went to bed. They said, the Inn fee was on the house! 

With that, you fell to sleep in a warm bed. Most likely your adventure might not always so often include such nice rest places. And you'd probably be in the wild a lot. So, tonight. You let yourself feel good about a warm bed.

Chapter 4;  
What's going on? Where am I? What's going on...  
Words words words. You thought, you spoke? You didn't - no sound came. 

And then, it was her.. or you thought it was someone, something. An entity? A goddess.

"Hello, young one..." The voice was so so warm, so kind so pleasant. But so very strong.

"You're so, so very special to me.. and soon you'll be special to everyone." She came close to you, and she moved some of your [H/C] locks from your face, staring deeply into your [E/C] orbs within their sockets. 

"I want you to know, you have a gift.. a special air about you. You're a seer, with skill. And you have a heart of gold. I want all of you, my children to know you're just as well gods and goddesses in and of yourselves. More or less. No matter what but you, you're remarkable. And you will be a twin flame to the light of Hyrule. You may not know them yet, but soon you will. And I promise the adventures you have will be brilliant and the bond will be amazing." The voice stopped for a quick moment,

"Do not fret or fear that my plan is out of your control. Though your own you are, I am here to guide, and I am here to hope and pray for you, too."

"What?" you finally managed to get out. But she just looked at you gently. 

"You're something new entirely. The world needs you, too. Help him." 

Gentle music seemed to play now, soft and sweet yet epic all the same....

This is the true beginning of your adventure.

You awoke, and it was day time and you didn't remember the dream. You felt so very pleasant though, and that alone was something wonderful....

"I suppose you'll be off now?" Tasseren asked.

"Yes." You replied, mounting up on Eclipse and starting off at a slow walk through the mountain pass within the dueling peaks. You had time to hurry later.

Chapter 5;  
Clip Clop Clip clop.

The pleasant tone of a horses hooves as they make impact with the ground below, which as of right now was a stunning stone bridge. Of course, leading to the most satisfying of clopping noises. Hoof on hard surface, absolutely brilliant.

"Well, Eclipse - where ever we go, I don't know but I'll leave it to you to make our path!" You were being oddly poetic, the way your singsong voice lilted and danced as you spoke. You were positively chipper. Of course, you still didn't remember that dream - you didn't remember being told you were special. You didn't remember Her and the way she moved your [H/C] locks away from your face as she told you things. Perhaps in time you might realize why. Why you were fated to hear the fate and help, guide. For this world it needed as many people as possible. 

"Oooooohhh! " You were caught off guard for a moment, Monsters didn't speak - what was that big beetle looking thing that was forward in your path. Eclipse, as if a mind reader hurried up. The opposite of what you wanted, it was what he wanted so you pulled, a bit on the reins. 

"Woooahh, boy." Your black stallion snorted and obeyed, stamping a hoof a bit. From moments before being full of joy and soft words and the want to go on to this pause. "Hello?" You called.

"Hello!" A chipper voice responded and you saw it was just another person - "I'm Beedle!" He was so friendly.

"Beedle, Hello I'm [Y/N]." Beedle pulled down his little shelf and stopped short now, you noticed there was a shiny gold beetle on his rack. And you knew, somehow he was where he was faced away because he had immediately felt the need to get the bug. And now he had the bug. You knew.

"I've got a great range of stock! Arrows, Items for food -- take a look, Traveler!" You nodded and browsed his wares with his help. You actually didn't have rupees on you... but, you thought you might just run into him on the road at some other point and so looking seemed to make sense. "I'm in such a great mood! After finding this Energetic Rhino Beetle, take some - on him!" Beedle said this was such a cheer and you melted, that was so sweet! It was also likely very good for business and building up future customers who would feel forever inclined to buy more and more and more after he was so kind as to gift. "No matter the state of Hyrule, these desperate times you'll find me around - always willing to sell.. with an always updating stock!"

"Thank you for telling me." You peered, and decided.

"This?" You held up a bundle of ice arrows. A small part of you felt like this was somehow a wrong bad thing to get, like it has too much value.

"Thankkk yoouu!"

"You're welcome?" - he handed it right over, without even a second. In that moment you knew your assumption was correct, you would absolutely have to repay in tenfold in future purchases. These arrows would come in very handy for you, you knew it.

"I'll be off now, hope to see you again!" You bowed, remounted and trotted off.

"Bye Traveler!" You noticed he had already started to faun over his bug. Eclipse snorted as if to complain to you that you made him stop. 

"Oh, Eclipse - stop it, come! Let's go boy!" You spurred him up to gallop and off you went and went. At the quick pace of a fast horse on flat land. This was easily a feeling you knew you'd never tire of. Still, you avoided monsters. By luck or attempt it did not matter. Your [/H/C] was tousled in the breeze of his speed. 

"Wait hey, what's that?" You suddenly were viewing a huge, huge tall mass. But not like a mountain. It seemed more like a giant flat of land reaching out of the land as if it had to be set above the rest. With what appeared to be Hylian building, with some portions exposing stone creations and others deep earth that seemed to want to bury this piece that insisted on being above. You felt a deep need to get up to its top. You needed to see what it was. It just seemed too weird. You'd lived in Hateno, but Hateno had the soft hills rolling down, the mountains around all had clear edges. This was sharp but beaten down with age. You NEEDED to be up there. "Woah." You gentled pulled back again, Eclipse slowed and you dismounted. "I trust, you won't go galloping off on me, Boy," Eclipse snorted at you, pawed at the ground with his hoof but stayed still. You pat his nose, and smiled softly at him, your [E/C] peepers looking deeply into his wise warm eyes. "Good boy, I love you." You kissed his nose now and turned. You knew for sure you would not even have a chance of climbing up this portion but you figured if you circled around you might find an area. You left your horse, because you knew the speed of him would keep you from being able to carefully scan the edge. Your going was slow.

"Hiiii!" A fellow traveler on their horse, "Where is your traveling companion?" You turned to look at them,

"Oh. I left him a bit away - I want to get up this."

"That's a weird idea, you know that's where the old worn down temple is. Monsters too. Well there is monsters everywhere but up there is no different without your horse you'll lose your speed." The traveler had stopped their steed to speak to you.

"I suppose that makes sense.. but I need to be up there." You paused. "I have this feeling like I just really want to see it up there!"

"The Great Plateau, really mostly forgotten... But perhaps that is because no one cares to remember. Good luck." They spurred their Pink Paint horse on and galloped off.

\-----

Finally! You found the best spot to climb up - at this point also Eclipse had popped up closer. He watched you, nearby. You were thankful there was still no monsters. Being out here still was having a less than desirable affect on your will to fight and just how much you want to maim monsters. 

It was SLOW going up the side. You had to find footholds to rest, and you were terrified of letting go and falling. But you got this, you had to get this. Sweat dripped off of your brow. It slipped off your chin, you tasted the salt of your sweat. This felt like it would never end. Your muscles burned with the effort of climbing this edge.

"Oh, Damn!" You complained, groaned. "This was a debatable idea..." But that's when you reached the top, yanking yourself up the last bit. You had to sit for a bit. To rest and break you looked back at all you had climbed. You were amazed at yourself, Eclipse was looking up at you. He was .. almost a scary knowing horse in the way he watched you. "I did it." Remarkably proud of yourself you finally rose. Finally you saw. This expanse was not the world but in and of itself it was still ridiculously huge. You saw what appeared to be another little lofty hill type mountain in the middle. That was where you knew you needed to go, though you did not know why - you just knew you needed to go there. You needed to be there as quickly as possible. Onwards you went! Desperately wishing you had Eclipse to ride for this bit, your legs still burned from the climb. 

"Well, that is weird." Came a voice, and you noticed an old man. 

"Oh, I didn't expect there to be anyone up here.. I figured really. That it was totally forgotten. It just seemed to give off the vibe of being left to time."

"Hahahahah.. Young one, oh nothing is ever really forgotten. You just need to find the ones that remember." He was so warm and kind feeling. 

"It's very cool up here."

"It's like an entirely self sufficient little piece of the land.. I haven't seen anyone for quite some time, but I imagine you're here on a mission. I have my reasons as well to be here. So good luck, I won't keep you have an apple." He gave you an apple and just like that walked off. You stood, holding the apple - took a bite and walked on. Feeling a bit weird as he just seemed to pop out of nowhere and then just like that he walked off without a thought. Oh well, you continued. You also felt better now in your muscles. 

"More hills." You groaned, climbing this last bit - you saw what seemed to sort of be a dark cave at the top. But also a large ledge that looked out at the world. It was lovely. You turned around, seeing the old man had parked himself by a fire under a little ledge. You had a feeling like he was waiting. You didn't know what he was waiting for, just that he was waiting. "Oh." A deep dark stone door was set a little bit back this cave. You shrugged and turned around taking a chance to really look around. 

Snow, Death Mountain in the distance, snow covered caps elsewhere. And then this piece of land you were on. It had forest, flat land, snow and moving water too. It was sort of a neat place.

Thunk. 

Huh? Your attention was taken and you turned around, squinting suspiciously as the block suddenly moved. What absolute crazy timing, you come, you see and things decide that now is the time for them to change. You stepped closer to it now, and then you saw him - a beautiful sight. Blonde, blue eyed, lithe and squinting back at you stepping into the light something at his hip. 

"Oh." Was all you said. 

Chapter 6;  
Before.

Unbeknownst to you, as you traveled and you walked up that hill something had been happening inside. Link had awoke. "Link you are the light, our light... that must shine upon Hyrule once more." 

He had awoken, in a pool of liquid, and taken quickly to figuring his surroundings, and grabbing the Sheikah Slate. 

"That is a Sheikah Slate -" He was told about it, and quickly he found the chests, his clothing his help - everything he might need to start out the most basic of adventures. It was blue, and beautiful and he felt his bones and muscles move once more. He still had strength, he still had his brain and he made his way out from this chamber and when he breached to the outside world he saw you. Standing there.

___________________________________________________________________

It would have been absolutely impossible for you to bite down the feeling which quickly jumped forth from your heart. It's not as if you suddenly fell in love, though maybe you felt you did. He was just sort of beautiful - and your breath caught. Cerulean eyes that seemed full of innocent confusion and yet also a vigor that you could never have thought you might ever see. His hair, blonde locks that fell and framed his face, which had such attractive angles that you couldn't help but stare at him even more. The threads that adorned him, didn't seem to totally fit - and honestly you certainly weren't judging that in any way, he'd left the cave and you don't know why he was in there. But still, the edge of his stomach that showed was so toned - you would equate it to the body of someone who swims. Muscular and lithe but not bulky. Absolutely your type, he was just so handsome... All these thoughts came to your mind for only a moment, you didn't want to stay on them for too long and so you spoke. If you had had the option available and socially acceptable you likely would have been perfectly happy to stare at him forever.

"Hello.. I'm [Y/N]. " You finally said, tilting your head ever so slightly, letting your own hair fall gently a bit, [H/C] Strands that the light from the sun glittered off of. Link may have stood there, blonde and blue with the body of a hero - but you were there, too. In a stunning sort of beauty that was the type that made people feel comfortable.. especially after a long time of needing to rest. Link didn't say anything in return, not yet at least. His look was a bit puzzled at you, and then he looked around, he saw the old man - the one you saw earlier. Figured that would be as good a place as any to head off to.

"Link." Was finally said, "Will you come with?" The way he asked was very light, and you didn't exactly know how to respond but at this point it seemed just as likely as anything else.

"Sure?" The questioning in your voice warranted just a shrug from him,

"I heard a voice- " He let this slip with an ease his speech rarely took, but you wouldn't know that. 

"You heard a voice?" You responded to Link, "Well. I guess we all do sometimes!" You were trying to be light and fun but he was already walked and you were scurrying after him. The sun now was fully upon him and he managed to somehow look even more breathtaking, there was tone in his body and you rather appreciated it. 

You followed him. Quickly.

"Hey!" It was the old man; You watched him snag a bagged apple, to which he excitedly delighted in this acquired object - this puzzled you more. "Taking my baked apples.. no no, really it is fine. A hot apple off the fire is truly a delight, enjoy, possibly sit for a spell - oh your friend." He looked at you, with a confused sort of puzzlement.

"Hello again, Sir." Was all you said, laughing a bit and shrugged. "I wouldn't call us friends but I mean, I guess at least for just right now we'll be travelling together!" Link nodded, and looked at you again a sort of sidelong glance. He was confused as could be, the voice gave him basic guidance, he knew he had to do things, he did not know totally what it was that he had to do.

"Well, I would suggest... you make your way to something that calls forth for the thing on his hip." Link nodded, you tilted your head again but also nodded. "Go off!" And he scurried the two of you away, you walked off - this time, next to each other.

"What's going on?" You asked, Link was quiet.

"Well. I just woke up, and now I've got a laundry list of things to get up to." He was quiet, but sort of had a funny sort of edge to his speech that made him nice to listen to.

"Well, I guess now you've got me too - is this how people get traveling companions?" There was an ease the two of you had to talking, it was pleasant.

"Possibly? Do we have a mutual goal?"

"No, no not really I don't think so, Link." You shrugged. "My horse is probably going crazy waiting for me, at this rate he might just decide to wander off - but Hopefully when I call he'll come, can you ride? "

"Yes. I can ride. That I know." Link felt like he was missing pieces of himself but it was okay. He would never forget horses. 

"I don't think we can leave." You said, with a finger to your chin. 

"No." He said, and then you yelped. A Bokoblin had bashed you with its club - and you shook. This is what you'd been avoiding, and you watched something amazing as you fell before you could right yourself. In just a split second Link had snagged YOUR sword and thrashed with the beast. His deftness of blade was magnificent. His skill was something that also made your breath catch in our throat. It was so fast that he beat the foes down, but it appears his skill came at the price of your blade.  
It shattered before he had felled the creature. More has appeared as well. Though, without seeming to even think about it he had lifted a club from the ground and finished the job. It seemed to be done both slowly and quickly but either way you were baffled.

"Well. So you can do that - My sword.." Link looked apologetic, 

"I'm sorry.. we'll have to get you a new sword."  
We. 

"Okay, I suppose thank you already on behalf of future me - and thank you for that." And then, you sort of collapsed. What had just happened set in. Link scurried to you, and put a hand on your back.

"It doesn't stay so scary. Don't worry."

"I was supposed to be a great wandering fighter traveler, I got that sword so recently and I haven't used it I avoided it how could I but you a random stranger oh my gosh." You spoke quickly.

"No one just knows how to fight, it takes practice." He was quiet for a second, and you watched those bright eyes close slightly, in thought. "Now you have me I suppose, too. It just seems right to keep people safe."

Those words made you feel some kind of way and you.. you cried a little. And Link sort of "Oh woahed." At you as he realized you were crying. You reached to hug him, he accepted this if a little bit uncomfortable.

"Well, we should keep moving- I saw a cabin when we were up by the cave before, we can head there.. it seems the sun is setting." You nodded, and took a deep breath. Everything that had just happened seemed to happen so quickly. You didn't know what to do. So you just went with the flow. Link walked with a sureness now, it didn't take long for him to seem to fall into the sureness of a soldier - this puzzled you and you wondered what had been going on and why he was in that cave and just everything. 

"Why were you in that cave?" You finally just ASKED him.

"I don't know." He shrugged, and laughed even. It was light and fun with only the slightest touch of strain. "There it is." You finally saw the little cabin, and you noticed the old man again.

"Hello again!" He called, happily at the two of you. "I've a feeling you want to stay the night, that's perfectly fine it gets dangerous when it gets late. Even up here, enjoy your stay - maybe cook something, gather before you rest, what ever enjoy." 

"Thank you." You said, smiling and then trotting in. You hadn't many opportunities to rest and this one did come closer than you thought it would. you still worried about Eclipse but you were also sure he'd be at least nearby, or maybe a stable could retrieve him for you.

"How shall this work?" Link said, asked.

"Well.... Take the bed." You said, Link shook his head. A bit of hilarious quarrel bickering later the old man came in.

"Just sleep!" and you both obeyed, and you dreamed once more....

 

"You've forgotten already, me, and yourself." A voice spoke once more, that same warm lovely voice.

"No?"  
"Yes."

"You must just help him, stay close to him, soon it will start coming to you and you will be an irreplaceable part in the cure for Hyrule against that which is the Malice that spreads. Do not be scared anymore. ... Once more you might forget this, perhaps it will stick sooner or later and that will be a most lovely, helpful time."

"Wait I don't want to forget."

"You may, it's okay.. grow close to him. Grow closer and more knowledgeable of yourself."

This time, when you woke up it was morning, and Link still slept. He looked very peaceful, the Old Man came over. He looked at you again before sighing.

"I don't know about you, but you're with him so you must mean something.. soon he'll need to learn why he was where he was." He paused, "I don't know why I'm telling you this, I just sort of feel like I'm supposed to." You were confused but you thought a bit, before responding.

"I guess, I'm a traveling companion now, hey ! Maybe the goddess just you know, always makes sure we are all always where ever it is that we need to be and maybe this is where I need to be. Maybe we all have purpose! All of us!" You were suddenly overcome with a burst of energy, your excitement woke Link. He actually groaned before getting up and stretching his limber limbs. 

"We should head out, soon." Link said.

"Eat first." And the old man, as if by magic presented roasted pepper bird meat to both of you. Link ate, with a thank you, you are saying thank you first.

"Why are you being so kind?"

"I must." was all the Old Man said before he left once more and the two of you were left to finish eating, with water to drink as well. 

"I'm starting to think the occupants of Hyrule are all very welcoming and friendly and generally helpful...." You said to Link. "I don't think I've met anyone who wasn't totally welcoming and kind to me. Which is really the most magnificent thing." Link took a moment and then he responded,

"Maybe it's just the nature of people and such." This made you think and sigh.

"I don't actually know if I would say that, honestly I feel as though it has been pure luck that it goes this way." Link shrugged and yawned. 

"We should head out." He said and he got up, and you followed, you lifted up your quiver and bow and looked back in on the cabin. It was a pleasant place to stay - and then, you noticed Link stop.

"I must wake the towers." He said and walked off in a direction. You just followed.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for your time ~ ♥


End file.
